


This is where I am

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	This is where I am

Tommy Boy dropped to the floor, curling up against the wall as the tremors shook the building. She had experienced quakes before, visiting Japan over the years, but this was something different, this had to be what everyone called “the big one.”

Once the shaking had stopped, she turned to sit up, still sitting on the floor. She moved to look at her go-phone up and quickly typed in a message and her GPS position. If she knew her husband, that would be the first thing to know. With that done, she stood to find the others on her team.


End file.
